


delighter of his sires

by aphoticdepths



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Mana Transfer, Nonbinary Character, Other, Teasing, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphoticdepths/pseuds/aphoticdepths
Summary: Before everything goes to hell, Pepe and Ashwatthaman engage in a very important magical ritual.
Relationships: Scandinavia Pepperoncino/Ashwatthama | Archer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	delighter of his sires

**Author's Note:**

> I use either he/him or they/them for Pepe, generally. This ficlet uses they/them.

Ashwatthaman's fingers dig into the soft fabric of the pillows Pepe lies on, his shoulders shaking. His handsome face is a grimace, teeth bared, slick with sweat. "Fuckfuckfuck," he gasps, breathing hard.  
  
It's very flattering, Pepe admits, and he does fill them oh so nicely. They roll their hips back on him and his teeth dig into his lower lip as he makes a choked noise in the back of his throat that's almost as hot as it is adorable. "Was that a little much?" they coo.  
  
"Shit, goddamn, _fuck_ -" His muscles are tensed and delicious, and they would run their tongue and fingers all over those tendons on his neck and his delicious chest if that didn't seem like it would be too much for him. "You-Master, I...you feel so goddamn good." His dark cheeks are flushed, practically glowing with how red his face is.  
  
"And you are so adorable." They could probably make the sweet thing come in a second, and the thought gets them harder. "There's no need to worry about timing, Ashy-if you give me your mana faster, that's even better." It's _such_ a struggle to not fuck themselves on his hard cock, to not grind their hips and wrap their legs around him and do whatever they please. "Is this your first time?"  
  
The flush brightens. "I, uh, I mean, I-" He drives into them in a hard thrust. "I never took a wife!" His voice almost cracks as he raises it.  
  
"Oh, that's nothing to worry about, sweetie. It's a lot, isn't it?" They can't keep the smile off their face, or the teasing out of their voice. Popping the cherry of a scorching-hot, incredibly powerful ancient hero is no recompense for every other card fate has dealt them, but it's something to feel good about. They wind their arms around his broad shoulders, press a kiss to his cheek and roll their hips-another wonderful guttural growl. "I won't make any judgements, okay?"  
  
He thrusts up, a desperate breathless curse on his lips. "Shut _up_!" he growls, with a frustration that makes them suppose that they should probably stop teasing. They hear the pillows rip where he grabbed them, fabric tearing.  
  
He twice thrusts hard and deep enough to make their toes curl before exploding into them, hot and delicious, a feral growl coming from between his clenched teeth. Pepe feels the fiery energy pour into them as the Archer shudders above them, and they press another kiss besides his lips. "You did _wonderfully_ ," they purr, and are rewarded with a strangled grumble.


End file.
